


A Phoney Number

by parttimestoryteller



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimestoryteller/pseuds/parttimestoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Dan finally works up the courage to ask his crush for his number, except his crush is an asshole and the number reaches a sympathetic stranger instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phoney Number

**Author's Note:**

> just about the lamest title i’ve ever come up with. This was written for bubblebuttbarakat on tumblr as part of the phanfic exchange  
> fyi, the fic becomes something losely based on 2009!phan + it requires a lot of pictures that will hopefully show up on all devices (otherwise it won’t make much sense oops)

The air was thick with the sticky scent of spilled beer and sweet liquor. Bodies writhed on the dancefloor, hairlines damp with sweat, limbs drunkenly crashing into each other and bouncing off walls and furniture. In the living room, aspiring DJs tussled for the iPod, with each song barely managing thirty seconds before it was switched – much to the dismay of the dancers. In the kitchen it was quiet enough to talk, but vodka had loosened the teenagers’ tongues and speech came out in slurred yells.

“Can I get your phone number?” It was one shout straining above many and it was lost and forgotten immediately in the blur of noise, but to seventeen year old Dan it was a lot more than just three seconds of drunken communication in a house full of talking. It had taken him approximately three months and eleven days to work up the courage to let free those words, and a considerable amount of alcohol. He held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Well, okay I guess.” Callum said. His wide blue eyes were glazed, and Dan blamed the beer for his fumbling response.

Callum was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. He was on the football team, obviously, and had a set of glistening, chiselled abs to show for it. He had sandy blonde hair carefully shaved at the sides to create just the right level of edginess and a nose piercing to show that he was hard. He wore leather jackets and skinny jeans but, more importantly to Dan, he could quote Shakespeare like no one else. Dan hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but Callum had Dan’s heart wrapped eight times around his little finger.

“Do you wanna just stick it in my phone?” The words came out so fast Dan wasn’t sure if Callum had understood, but he took the offered phone.

“Er, sure.” Callum typed quickly, thrusting the phone back into Dan’s hands as if it burned. He turned away immediately, pushing past a group of girls and disappearing out of the door, but Dan was ecstatic.

He had Callum’s number, finally after all these months. Callum, with the dreamy air of distance and apathy that could so easily have been unbearable if it wasn’t for the quiet and intense passion for literature that he was not in the least afraid to admit. Callum, with the periwinkle blue eyes and hair like buttercups in the sunshine. Callum, with the husky voice and the-

“Oi, out of the way, she’s gonna chunder!”

Dan jumped hastily to one side as a short girl barged past pulling a friend along behind her and just about getting her to the sink in time.

Absentmindedly, Dan wandered out into the garden. Should he text Callum straight away, or would that seem too keen? In the movies they always waited to the next day. Maybe it was a politeness thing, to give the other person the chance to blame it on a drunken mistake. Dan tried not to think about what he’d do if that happened.

Callum knew Dan was gay of course, everyone did. He was out and proud, sort of. And he’d never spoken a word to Callum before in his life, so hopefully he had got the message that it wasn’t just a social thing. Dan was not interested in being just friends. He wanted to wake up to Callum’s broad shoulders each morning and fall asleep to the soft tones of his voice.

Happily, Dan went to find another drink.

****

**hey :3 it’s dan! you gave me your number last night but you might not remember haha. how are you?**

Should he put any x’s? Just the one seemed too formal somehow, but would more than that be forward? He settled for two, squeezed his eyes shut and hit send.

****

Every minute that slipped by was agonising. He’d already waited the whole morning holding back from texting, and now he was waiting for a reply. Surely Callum had seen it by now? What was he doing that kept him so busy he hadn’t even checked his phone? Was he going to reply at all? What was going to happen on Monday morning at college? He checked facebook again, and his heart sank suddenly as if he had been hit in the stomach. That green dot. Callum was online, but he hadn’t replied to Dan’s text.

Abruptly, Dan fell into misery. This was it then. Callum was definitely ignoring his text, for whatever reason. He padded barefoot into the kitchen, located a spoon and headed straight to the freezer. This was a chocolate ice-cream from the tub level problem.

****

Dan’s phone buzzed and he reached for it so violently that he threw his spoon across the room in the process. It took him three attempts to unlock it, his hands were trembling so much. He could see the notification – one new message, Callum Holland – and he almost didn’t want to read it for fear of what it might say.

_Hey! yeah, I’m good thanks ^^ how are you? xx_

Dan couldn’t help himself, his mouth stretched into a wide grin that try as he might he couldn’t pull off his face.

**I’m good! how’s the hangover? haha xx**

-

_Feels like a herd of giant caterpillars that are all late for work in my head. some night, huh? Xx_

_-_

**Hahaha yeah, it was pretty good :) what time did you get home? Xx**

**_-_ **

_Not till like, 3am lol, what about you? Xx_

_-_

**I must have left before you, didn’t see you though haha like 2.30 xx**

_-_

_Awesome ^^ soo what are you up to? Xx_

_-_

Not much haha, just watching tv

Dan erased the message angrily. He needed to remember who he was talking to. This wasn’t your average acquaintance making situation where you use as many hahas as possible to ensure the conversation stays light-hearted and polite, this was Callum Holland, resident Shakespeare expert. Dan needed to impress him, not just be ridiculously generic for the sake of not offending him. He needed to start being witty and intelligent. He blinked. Well, maybe not straight away, but he was sure it would come to him.

Battling my demons over daytime tv, yourself?

Was that too much? Maybe that was a little too heavy, they’d never spoken before after all.

**Battling dragons and eating cereal, yourself? Xx**

_-_

_Fending off some puny cereal eating human who keeps poking me with a pointy stick xx_

_-_

Dan snorted. He had to admit, this wasn’t anything like what he’d expected Callum to sound like over text, but he was pretty funny.

**Maybe we should just settle our differences and share the cereal xx**

_-_

_Not hungry, already ate everything you had in the cupboard sorry xx_

_-_

**Dammit xx**

_-_

_Then I flew away to the lonely mountain for a nap xx_

_Ps did I ever tell you I can fly?_

_I also speak 7 languages_

_-_

**Seriously?!**

_-_

_Yeah! My mother runs a drug cartel and she travelled all around the world with me while I was growing up, we learnt together xx_

_-_

**Hahaha ok xx**

_-_

_I’m being serious, I’ve never admitted that to anyone before :(_

_I don’t know why I decided to tell you really_

_Considering we only just started talking_

_But you have that look about you_

_Like I could tell you anything_

_Did I tell you I have a twin?_

_He’s in mexico_

_He’s on the run_

_He killed a man_

_Actually, I killed a man, but he took the blame on account that we’re identical and he wanted me to be able to go to university_

_Why aren’t you replying?_

_Is this too much in one go_

_I’m still really drunk from last night I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m admitting all this :( :(_ _xx_

_-_

**Hahaha maybe if you’d said france I’d have believed you, but mexico? Try harder xx**

_-_

_I think I’m in love_

_-_

**?**

_-_

_This Mexican girl I met_

_In mexico_

_Oops sorry I’m a lesbian forgot to tell you_

_-_

**Haha ok who is this? Does someone have your phone?**

_-_

_I didn’t do a very good job of this did I? and there was so much potential. sigh. I’m a dude, sorry mate_

_-_

**??? well yeah you’re a guy, what else would you be? what’s going on? are you messing with me?**

_-_

_Oops I thought you thought I was a girl_

_-_

**Why would I think that ????**

_-_

_I’m really sorry but you’ve got the wrong number_

_I was trying to be funny_

_It didn’t go well_

_I just assumed you were a guy who’d been harassing some girl in a club so she’d given you a fake number to get rid of you so I was going to play around a bit_

_But you didn’t respond like I thought you would and we ended up talking so I panicked and just tried to weird you out because I couldn’t admit it was a wrong number, you’d have been like why tf were you talking to me_

_Omg_

_I messed this up so bad_

_I’m sorry_

_-_

**Hahahah wow I was so confused**

**No worries man**

**:)**

_-_

_I’m sorry about the guy from last night :(_ _you can do better! Have a nice day and sorry about your morning being weirded out by some socially inept stranger haha xx_

_-_

Dan put his phone down on the table and slumped miserably into the sofa. Well, that was a hair raising ten minutes. So, Callum had given him a fake number. Monday was going to be unbearable.

****

*

**I’m just going to vent to you because you can’t judge me if you don’t know me and I feel like I owe you some sort of payback for saturday**

**So they guy who I thought had given me his phone number right**

**He told literally the whole college that I had a crush on him**

**And he doesn’t want to do the play that the drama department have been working on for literally months anymore because we’re both in it and he said he ‘doesn’t want to lead me on’**

**Literally what a dick**

**I don’t know who you are but if you own a large knife now’s the time to let me know**

_-_

_That sucks_ _:( I don’t have a knife but I have a lightsaber, I can come and avenge you if you want?_

_-_

**Yes please.**

**You don’t actually have to reply btw but I hope you don’t mind me texting this number**

**_-_ **

_Nah it’s cool, tell me all your problems ^^_

_How old are you though? no offence intended but you sound like you could be kinda young so I feel a bit weird_

_-_

**I’m 17 haha you?**

**_-_ **

_19 :)_ _that’s ok, not illegal. carry on_

_-_

**Maybe I’ll just seduce you instead to make him jealous**

**_-_ **

_Are you hot? I’m okay with that_

_-_

**Very. What’s your name btw?**

**_-_ **

_I am Sparta_

_No, striker_

_Iron man_

_Batman_

_Or Phil, if you prefer_

_-_

**I’m going with Striker**

**_-_ **

_Good._

_-_

**Where are you from?**

**_-_ **

_Manchester, you?_

_-_

**Reading, haha this is kinda cool, randomly connecting with a stranger across the country**

**_-_ **

_We should fall in love and get married_

_-_

**It’s a deal. So are you gay then?**

**_-_ **

_Bisexual ^^ you?_

_-_

**Yeah I’m gay. quite a coincidence haha**

**_-_ **

_Kinda is huh. So, Daniel, tell me about this boy who so cruelly deceived you_

_-_

**His name’s callum**

**He’s a dick**

**Apparently**

**Obviously I didn’t think that before I texted him/you**

**_-_ **

_List all the bad things about him_

_It’ll make you feel better, I promise_

_-_

**Well. Where do I being**

***begin**

**He’s kind of pretentious**

**And up himself**

**So arrogant actually**

**But in a bad boy way**

**I think that’s part of why I liked him**

**He wears leather jackets you see**

_-_

_*adds leather jacket to shopping list* carry on_

_-_

**He knows a lot of Shakespeare**

_-_

_*+ the complete works of Shakespeare*_

_-_

**And he can sing**

_-_

_Yeah_

_That’s a lost cause_

_We’ll skip that one_

_Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be listing the BAD things_

_-_

**Ok ok**

**He’s mean to people he thinks are below him**

**Like stupid people**

**I can’t stand that, actually**

**He’s so contemptuous around people he thinks are stupid**

**Even though most of them aren’t stupid, they’re just not academic**

**He uses a lot of long words and when people don’t know what they mean he explains it really scathingly, you know?**

**God he’s such an asshole**

**Why did I ever like him**

**Thanks**

**I should be paying you more**

**You’re good**

**_-_ **

_It’s on the house just this once because I was mean to you on Saturday_

_-_

**Haha nah that was fair enough, I probably would have done the same**

**Maybe wait till they ask for nudes**

_-_

_Then send them a picture of your left nostril_

_-_

**Exactly**

_-_

_Is it really awful now at college with this guy_

_Sorry to bring it up again_

_You don’t have to talk about it_

_I just remember things like that happening and it was the worst_

_-_

**Yeah it is because he’s playing the victim**

**He’s all sad**

**Like ‘I don’t want to hurt him’**

**‘no I can’t walk down that corridor because dan’s there and he might see my face and cry :/’**

**_-_ **

_God he sounds awful_

_You should spend all day tomorrow texting me_

_Tell him I’m your boyfriend_

_Then when he asks why you wanted his number you can act all horrified and be like ‘I wasn’t_ interested _in you’_

_Stress the ‘you’ too to make it extra offensive_

_-_

**That’s actually a pretty good idea, can I do that?**

_-_

_Yes do_

_-_

**Excellent. I’m going to bed now but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night striker**

**_-_ **

:)

_-_

****

*

****

**Good morning boyfriend**

_-_

_Hey sexy_

_-_

**We had some really great, hot sex last night right**

_-_

_Right. Especially when you did that thing with the plunger. Like woah_

_-_

**Omg**

**I’m not showing him that**

**I’m trying to get him to read over my shoulder**

**So it doesn’t just look like I’m saying it to save my wounded pride, you know?**

**Say something cute**

_-_

_Bunnies_

_-_

**…**

_-_

_I like your butt_

_-_

**Still no**

**_-_ **

_I like your ears_

_-_

**Um…**

_-_

_Fine_

_Jesus_

_Hey baby_

_Your floor is hard as fuck_

_But I’d lie there for hours just to spend five minutes in your bed_

_Also_

_Um_

_I didn’t get much sleep last night_

_But that’s alright_

_It was worth it just to see you move the hair from your eyes and smile like you do_

_-_

**Are those song lyrics? They sound like song lyrics**

_-_

_…maybe_

_But it’s okay it’s a really indie band he won’t know it and he’ll feel attacked because I’m more poetic than him_

_And you said he likes Shakespeare_

_-_

**Okay keep going he’s right behind me**

_-_

_How long is your hair? There are a lot of lyrics about hair_

_But it’s about a girl with long hair_

_So it might not work_

_-_

**Not long enough. Try something else**

_-_

_There’s only one place that I want to be_

_Home with you_

_So I can hear you breathe_

_-_

**A bit too intense for a tuesday morning english lesson**

_-_

_For god’s sake. Ok._

_This one’s my favourite but I’m not sure how to make it work_

_I’m gonna have to mix it up a bit, bear with_

_That shirt looks better on you than it ever could on me_

_You looked so beautiful last night_

_Let’s just go home_

_Choose your favourite record and I’ll choose mine_

_We can drink evening coffee just to pass the time_

_Then it gets a bit saucy maybe_

_-_

**Don’t worry I did it**

**You should have seen his face**

**Thank you <3**

_-_

_Any time. Helping defend the world from assholes one lyric at a time_

_-_

**You’re much cooler than him anyway**

**_-_ **

_I agree. Still haven’t bought that leather jacket yet though_

_-_

**That’s okay, you can have mine. I bought it to impress him but it looks really stupid on me**

**_-_ **

_I’ve never worn a leather jacket before, idk if it’ll suit me_

_-_

**Well what do you look like?**

**You don’t have to answer that if it’s weird**

**_-_ **

_What do you think I look like, based on how I talk?_

_-_

**Four arms and snakes for hair**

**_-_ **

_Not far off_

_You have brown hair_

_And you’re small maybe?_

_-_

**Hair yes, small no**

**-**

_Tall but skinny then_

_-_

**Yeah**

**You’re tall too**

**I don’t know about hair but I just sort of pictured you as tall dark and handsome**

**Sorry**

_-_

_That’s pretty accurate_

_I have black hair_

_Well it’s dyed but that’s not important_

_-_

**That’s ok, I straighten mine so we’re both fakers**

**_-_ **

_I straighten mine too oops_

_-_

**Do you have tattoos?**

**_-_ **

_Nope_

_-_

**Dammit**

**_-_ **

_Sorry I’m not very badass_

_Not like callum </3_

_-_

**That’s ok**

**I think he was too badass for me really**

**I was kind of intimidated by him**

**That’s no good for a relationship**

**-**

_You’re right it’s not_

_Me on the other hand, I’m great. I’ll play Mario kart with you while he’s out doing drugs_

-

**Deal Pokémon cards, not drugs kids**

**-**

_My mantra_

_-_

**I have to go the teacher is giving me evils**

**_-_ **

_Ciao ^^_

_-_

****

_I’m on my lunch break but none of my friends are in uni rn so I’m sitting in the café on my own like a loser :)_

_I figured I’d text my boyfriend so as not to seem so lonely_

-

**What are you eating?**

**-**

_Tuna and cucumber sandwich_

-

**Rate it out of 10**

**-**

_7 fish_

_The cucumber is too thin_

_It’s gone soggy :/_

-

**That’s no good, no one likes soggy cucumber**

**-**

_Ok I have devoured the soggy sandwich, bye boyfriend_

-

**Bye striker**

-

***

_I’m eating alone again :))_

_Egg and cress this time_

_-_

**White bread or brown?**

_-_

_Wholemeal_

_I prefer white_

_But it’s all they had_

_The cress is soggy too :( :(_

_Everyone can see how lonely I am help_

-

**Now you’re not eating alone**

**Hello**

**This is what I look like ^^**

-

_Omg hai_

_You’re not 50 that’s good_

_Ok I’m trying to take a selfie walking down the road and everyone’s giving me weird looks_

_I might wait till I’m back in my room_

_I didn’t have any toast to hold so here is a sock :3_

-

**Well hey there**

**This might be creepy but you have really nice eyes**

-

_You have nice hair!_

-

**Literally straightening it right now haha**

-

_Nice ghd’s :P_

_Did you change?_

-

**Yeah I’m going out, toast and jam was fuel**

-

_Have fun!_

-

***

 

_10/10 sandwich_

-

**:(**

-

_Oh no. is that just-add-water macaroni cheese???_

-

**Yes. I have made a terrible mistake**

-

_I’m so sorry. It’s the worst. I hate cheese anyway, but it doesn’t even taste like cheese it tastes like fake cheese_

-

**Yes !! like quavers or cheese crisps in the worst possible way**

-

_I’m so sorry, do you want half this sandwich?_

-

**Pls**

-

****

**IMPORTANT!!!! Do you like dogs?**

_-_

_Yes???!! Of course_

_If you don’t like dogs you are inhuman and/or probably a robot_

-

**I made a friend on the way home**

**It broke into the school grounds somehow haha**

-

_:O :O :O_

_Take it home_

_Mail it to me_

-

**I tried but the owner spotted me and now I’m in prison**

**-**

_I’ll bail you out_

-

**Thanks**

**-**

***

 

_Daaaan_

_I’m bored_

_Uni is so boring_

_Weekends are the worst_

_You feel so cooped up in your tiny room_

_But there’s nowhere else to go_

_And you can’t just watch tv ‘cos you don’t have a tv_

_But you can’t go anywhere or do anything because you have no money_

_And also you know you probably should be writing some essay_

_I’m bored_

_Entertain me_

_Daaaaan_

_DANIEEEL_

_Fine_

_Enjoy your busy life full of things_

_See if I care_

_You’re so annoying_

-

**How do you know I’m annoying if you’ve never met me**

-

_I can tell_

_My spidey senses tingle_

-

**You’re the one sending me a hundred texts while I’m at a family lunch and getting me into trouble**

**-**

_Oops_

_I’m not sorry though_

_It worked_

_You’re here_

-

**I’m hiding in the toilet but now I have to go otherwise they’ll think I’m taking a shit**

**-**

_Ugh_

_You’re the worst_

_Dan_

_Dan?_

_Ugh_

_I hate you_

-

***

*

**Everyone still thinks I have a boyfriend**

**I told them you live in Manchester but now they want to see pics**

**-**

_Haha ok I’ll take a super-hot boyfriend selfie_

_What have you told them about me?_

-

**Well all I knew was that you had black hair**

**So they asked if you were emo and I said yeah hahah**

**-**

_Lol ok here is emo phil_

_/striker_

-

**Nice**

**Thank you <3**

**That hoodie looks comfy btw**

-

_It really is. smells nice too._

-

**I told them it was mine and you’re borrowing it because it smells like me :)**

**-**

_Omg_

_Wow_

_It’s funny because my friend was in my room while I was taking that and she asked who it was for and I said my boyfriend hahaha_

-

**Show her a pic**

**Tell me what she says**

**Hi ^^**

-

_She says you’re cute_

_(you are btw)_

_(oops)_

-

**You’re cuter ^-^**

-

_Oh stop it you_

_Typical dan_

_What are you like_

-

**:3**

**Haha**

**Really though we should find out things about each other**

**Let’s play 20 questions**

-

_Okay_

-

***

_This Christmas tree is bigger than the house_

_It’s not even December yet!!!_

_-_

_Lonely sandwich time again_ _:(_

-

**Eating together again. Does this make this a date?**

-

_;)_

-

**:O**

-

_literal boyfriends_

-

-

_omg  
you’re so cute help_

-

*******

**Look what I bought!!! Result of 20 questions**

**Basically I wanted to impress you**

**But also I’m so happy I found someone who loves muse as much as they deserve**

**-**

_Well hey there_

_Look I found a one point colour filter on my phone_

_Look dan_

_Look how arty I am_

-

**I’m too busy looking at how cute you are**

**-**

_Are you flirting with someone you’ve never met before young man_

_Did your parents teach you nothing?!_

_I’m just words on a screen_

_I could be an android_

-

**Idc, you’re a cute android**

**-**

_Wanna have hot robo sex?_

-

**I’ll bring the oil**

**-**

***

_Happy Christmas boyfriend!_

-

**Omg**

**Happy Christmas :3**

**My family always insist on going out for dinner**

**Festive toilet selfie**

-

_:O :O_

_I wish you were my real boyfriend_

_You’re really hot_

_Help_

-

**This might sound weird but can I call you? I’m so bored I want to stab myself with a Christmas cracker**

**\+ I want to know what your voice sounds like**

-

**_.Call ended: Striker. 1 hour 11 minutes._ **

-

_Good luck with the itchy jumper and happy Christmas again!! <3_

_-_

****

**Do you think it’s weird that we’ve been texting almost every day for 6 months now but we still haven’t added each other on facebook**

**I had to tell all my friends that you didn’t have one**

**They still think you’re my boyfriend btw**

-

_Same lol_

_Do you want to add me?_

_My name’s Phil Lester_

_I promise I’m not 50_

-

**Ahh that’s where I was going wrong, I was looking up striker :/**

**-**

_Striker is my secret agent name_

-

**Ok I added you**

**-**

_I’m going to message you_

_We’re really taking this relationship to the next level ;)_

-

****

**_.Call ended: Striker. 28 minutes._ **

-

_Thanks, sorry about that_

-

**Don’t be silly, call me any time okay? And punch that dude in the oesophagus, you hear me**

**-**

_< 3_

-

****

-

_…._

_Dan no_

-

**It’s too late for Dan. You’re next. Love, Brian the furby**

**-**

****

_Ugh sorry skype cut off_

_Uni wifi is the worst_

_Sleep well <3_

-

****

**_.3 missed calls: striker bae._ **

-

**Phil?**

**I tried to call you back but you didn’t pick up**

**Are you ok?**

**-**

_.Call ended: striker bae. 27 minutes._

-

_You have to give me credit, it could only happen to me_

-

**You literal spoon**

**Make sure you do go to a &e though**

**It could be infected**

**I’m on the way to Manchester right now to avenge you**

**-**

_Squirrels beware, I hear dan killed a mountain troll with his bare hands_

_You should come visit me though_

-

**I should**

**-**

****

_I don’t want to go to this lecture save me_

_-_

**There’s a girl on this bus with hair like yours :)**

**-**

_You’re the worst_

-

****

_Geeet ooon skyyyyyypeeeeeee_

-

****

**_.Call ended: striker bae. 1 hour 51 minutes._ **

**Have fun at the party <3**

**-**

****

_I’m going to have to agree_

_Pretty darn good_

-

**You eat a lot of sandwiches**

**I thought you weren’t supposed to be able to afford to buy food like that at uni**

**You live off stale bed and forage in the bins**

**-**

_Well yes we do a fair bit of that too_

_But when i’m feeling particularly lonely I have to find comfort food_

-

**I should go to Manchester uni next year**

**Then I won’t let you be lonely**

**-**

_What subject are you doing?_

_I’ll be in my last year_

_But pls yes_

-

**I think law**

**I don’t really know**

**Manchester’s really good for law though**

**-**

_It is_

_It’s supposed to be so hard though_

-

**I haven’t been to any open days or anything yet**

**-**

_You can come visit me at uni, I’ll give you a proper tour_

-

**I can’t tell how serious we are about this**

**-**

_I think at this point it would actually be weirder not to ever meet_

-

**I think you’re right**

**-**

_I usually am_

-

**Your mum**

-

_Skype?_

-

**With your mum? Sure**

-

****

_‘why are you so smiley, phil? It’s a 9am lecture. You’re not supposed to be happy’_

_‘skpyed dan for 6 hours last night and he fell asleep on cam. It was really cute’_

_‘how long have you guys been together now? I think you should get married’_

_It’s official_

_My friends ship us_

-

****

_Danieel_

_How afe you ???_

_I’m ggod_

_:))_

_We fjnisjed 3 wjole botrless lol_

-

**Go home phil you are drunk**

-

_I a at home!!! We habn’t legt ttet_

_I spillrd beer on myself_

_It looks like I peed_

-

**I think you did pee, phil. You should clean that up**

**-**

_I diddnt! Pee_

_I would kno if I had peed Daniel_

_Because I still need to pee nkow_

_I’m going to pee_

-

**Good luck**

**-**

_I missed_

_A girl told me I was pretty bur I told her I habe a boyfried_

_Have I taken this too far_

_It was bc all my ftiends are here and they all think I’m with you so the’yed have got mad_

_But she was pretty_

_I turned her doen for you_

_< 3_

-

**Aw bae**

**I’m prettier than her**

**-**

_You are probably_

_You’re relly pretty_

_You have really lobg eyelashes_

_I might actually have a crush on you_

_Idk_

_We’be nere met_

_But like_

_I feel like if we did_

_I’d marry you_

-

**Let’s meet then**

**-**

_Ok_

_Dan?_

-

**Yes?**

**-**

_I want to touch your skin_

-

**Um..**

**-**

_Nt in a weird way_

_Like your face or something_

_It looks rlly ptetty_

_You have nice lipes too_

_Nice everything_

_You’re nice_

-

**So are you**

**I like your eyes a lot**

**I feel like skype doesn’t do them justice**

**And since you’re drunk I can admit things**

**I feel like you smell nice probably**

**-**

_I want to smll you_

-

**Same**

**-**

_It hurts when we skype_

_Like I can see your bed and your blanket and our armsm_

_And I just_

_Want to be there_

_I wnt to know what your arm feesl like around ne_

_So bad_

-

**Same**

**I’m not drunk I’m not allowed to be saying stuff like this**

**-**

_Ok they’re making me go out now_

_Bye boyfriend <3_

-

**Bye phil**

-

****

-

_I want to get skype on my phone so I can carry you around with me always_

_-_

**That would be cool, let’s do that**

**You can skype me in your lectures if they get boring**

-

_You can skype me while you’re peeing_

**-**

**Ew**

**It’s downloading**

_-_

_Ha my phone is faster than yours_

_-_

**Stop calling me!!!**

**I haven’t figured out how to mute it yet**

**I’m in a lesson**

-

_Are you doing lots of learning_

_-_

**No I’m texting you you nugget**

-

_Bad_

_You won’t get into Manchester if you don’t study_

_I’m going_

_And I’m not talking to you again until you’ve done that coursework_

_-_

**You’re mean**

**Oi**

**Phil**

**Philllll**

**We can skype now**

**OI**

**That’s mean**

**I am going to do it**

**I just need moral support**

**It would motivate me more if I could see your cute ass face**

**Or your cute ass**

**PHIL**

**I’m not writing a single word until you skype me**

**Only has to be 5 mins**

**Just to put me in a good mood**

**So the writing will be better**

**Because I feel shit**

**Phhhhiiiiiiilllippppppp**

-

**:)**

**Ok I’m writing now**

**Bye <3**

-

_< 3_

-

*****

**4 weeks**

-

_< 3_

-

****

**wake up**

**i’m going to keep calling until you do**

**the birds woke me up its not even 8 but i’ve never felt so chirpy**

**that skype sound is going to get real annoying real soon**

-

-

_i’m so hungover_

_it’s 7.45 i hate you_

-

***

_1 week and 14 days_

-

**So, 3 weeks**

-

…

_No that makes it sound too far away_

-

**< 3**

-

****

-

:) :) :)  :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

-

****

_*             *             *             *_

****

_I miss you_

-

**I love you**

-


End file.
